


I'm Just Jealous

by anemic_cinema



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Sexting, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne doesn't care for that hussy from down the hall, but Andrea lets her know exactly where she stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by an anon on tumblr.

“Hey Andrea, how you doing?”

The saccharine voice made Michonne cringe. She looked up from the apartment complex mailbox and saw the person attached to the voice, and it just made the cringing feeling worse. Michonne wasn't someone prone to jealousy. She was confident in herself and her relationship with her girlfriend. However, she didn't care of that hussy from down the hall flirting with Andrea right in front of her. 

“I'm ok Lisa.” Andrea shifted on her feet. Mikey, Michonne's son, had insisted that she carry him up to the apartment. He didn't look too impressed with their neighbor either, giving her a confused look. 

“You know, I'm still waiting for you to come jogging with me.” If anyone else had said it, it would've been an innocuous statement. But Lisa was a woman who could make any statement sound like sexual overture. Michonne could've sworn that she got workout clothes that were a size too small, because she looked like she was about to spill out of her sports bra and spandex leggings. 

“Heh,” Andrea smiled and Michonne felt an uneasy weight in her stomach, “I need the right motivation. Jogging's not my sport.”

“Well, you gotta try it with me one of these days.” When she said that Lisa leaned in just a bit, making it so Andrea could get a good look at how her cleavage was practically popping out of her sports bra.

“Besides, I don't think I can pull off that kind of look.” Andrea gestured to Lisa's outfit. “I don't look too good in spandex.”

Lisa giggled and Michonne bit the inside of her cheek. “Oh shush, I've seen you in yoga pants. You look great girl! You gotta flaunt it more.”

Andrea smiled crookedly and glanced at Michonne. “Thanks?”

“I'm tellin' ya, you just gotta come with me one of these days. Ta-ta!” 

With that the other woman was off, swinging her hips and her brown ponytail. Michonne shut the mailbox with a little more force than necessary and attempted to swallow down the rotten feeling that Lisa always brought up. 

“You'd think she'd have enough good manners to greet me or Mikey too.” She grumbled as they all got in the elevator.

“Tell me about it.” Andrea sighed before turning and blowing a loud raspberry on Mikey's cheek. He giggled and wiggled in her arms, and Lisa was temporarily forgotten. 

However, Michonne couldn't let it go. That woman got on her nerves. She was always going up to Andrea, chatting with her and making like Michonne and Mikey didn't exist. Not to mention, she had this annoying habit of pitching her voice higher when she talked to Andrea and pushing her shoulders back while she did it. It was the most ridiculous display of obvious flirting ever. Andrea never responded to it, and even looked clearly uncomfortable while it happened, but Lisa kept doing it.

It was enough to put Michonne in a testy mood until bedtime. Andrea tried sidling up to her, nuzzling her neck, and sighing softly. She always sighed like that when she was in the mood for some loving. 

“You wanna?” The blonde kissed her neck and Michonne moved away from her slightly. It wasn't a conscious move, but when she was annoyed she hated the thought of being touched, even if the touch was from the woman she loved. 

Andrea pulled back, frowning. “Are you ok?”

Michonne shifted under the sheets. “Not really.”

“I'm sorry hon.” The blonde sat up. She looked at Michonne with that concerned, earnest look the woman knew and kind of loved. “Is it something you want to talk about?”

The darker woman sighed and adjusted the silk scarf she used to cover her dreadlocks while she slept. Knowing Andrea she wouldn't let it go until she got the truth, so Michonne decided on honesty. “Lisa, from 5C.”

Andrea frowned. “What about her?”

“I didn't like the way she was acting towards you earlier.” Michonne hated how the words sounded coming out. She hated sounding like she was possessive or something, but she was riled. 

“Oh my God.” Andrea sighed. “Babe, she was just being...I dunno. And that was all on her. I couldn't care less about her. She's just some neighbor.”

“Who obviously wants to get in your pants.” Michonne replied, her fingers picking at the stitching on the multicolored quilt that covered their bed.

“Yeah, but there's no way in hell she's gonna.” The blonde grinned and snuggled up closer. “Only you get that privilege.” She laid her head on Michonne's shoulder. “I wouldn't want anyone else but you in my pants. Besides, you do that thing with your tongue that I doubt she knows how to do.”

The words were soft and true and the annoyance seeped out of the other woman. She shifted down so that she could get closer to the blonde, nuzzling her neck.

“It's still disrespectful.” Michonne kissed Andrea's forehead. It was hard to hold onto bad vibes when her girlfriend was stroking her arms and looking at her like she was the center of the universe. 

“Well next time I'll tell her to go take a long walk off of a short pier.” Andrea nibbled at her girlfriend's neck, trying to distract her from their annoying neighbor. It worked. Kisses or bites to the neck was the quickest way to make Michonne melt. Andrea had found that out on their third date, much to her delight. 

Andrea licked and sucked on the taut skin as the other woman arched into her touch. The sound of cotton sliding against cotton and quiet whimpers was now the soundtrack, the previous subject of conversation well forgotten. There was a easy thrill to their movements. Years spent together had led them to know exactly where and how to touch each other. It was an automatic kind of thing. Andrea's mouth on Michonne's neck. Michonne's hands and mouth on Andrea's breasts. Hands and mouths between legs. There were some different thrills they indulged in, but on weeknights they went for what they knew worked. Like Michonne on her back, Andrea on top of her with her head between her soft, dark thighs, and the both of them letting out muffled groans as their tongues moved with purpose. 

Andrea loved it this way. Although she loved any excuse to get her mouth on her girlfriend, so even if it was a little routine it was fine by her. Her tongue lapped at the other woman's clit with abandon, relishing the texture of the skin covering it. She placed her hands on either sides of Michonne's cunt, and spread her open. Now she could tease it and lick it better. It made the woman underneath her shudder so pleasingly. Her mouth planted itself firmly on the area surrounding it, and she kept up a steady, unrelenting pace with her tongue that she knew would have Michonne coming hard. She could feel the other woman's moans against her own cunt, as she tried to keep pace with her. She rocked her hips against the motion of Michonne's tongue, getting just the right friction. 

Despite Michonne's efforts, Andrea managed to make her cum first. Michonne was hot and squirming under her as she drew the orgasm out of her, and the noises she made reverberated against Andrea's clit. The blonde kept kissing and licking at her as she rode towards her own orgasm. 

“God, you taste so good.” Michonne heard her repeating as she pressed her tongue harder against her clit with each lick. Her hands moved up and down Andrea's sides, and landed on her hips, squeezing her as she moved. The supine woman heard Andrea's breath hitch and felt the warm exhale of it against her thighs. Then she felt the blonde's thighs tense, and then she was rewarded with a low, strangled moan. Andrea's cunt pulsed against her mouth, and Michonne stroked her until the blonde clumsily got off of her.

“That's what I was talking about. You do that thing with your tongue. Sweet Jesus.” Andrea breathed deeply. “Holy shit.” She shifted and curled up against the other woman, draping her arm across her. “I love you so much baby.”

“I love you too.” Michonne wrapped an arm around Andrea's shoulders and squeezed her. 

“You're way sexier than any random chick in spandex.”

Michonne laughed. “Ok. If you say so.”

“I do.”

The both of them well satisfied, they fell into a happy, sleepy state, cuddled close to each other. Michonne listened to Andrea's breathing as it slowed as she fell asleep. Hearing her and feeling her like this soothed her. It reminded her that things were good between them. 

It was such a good feeling that the alarm in the morning and the routine of getting her son ready for preschool didn't feel so stressful, even when he had a meltdown over not being able to wear his Princess Tiana costume to school.

“Honey, if you wear it to school it's gonna get messed up.” Michonne tried to soothe him, but to no avail. It was all tears and flailing.

“I wanna wear my princess dress!” He wailed. Michonne sighed. He certainly hadn't inherited this love of ruffles and sequins from her. 

“Andrea, little backup please.” For whatever reason, Mikey listened to Andrea in situations like these. 

The blonde peered into the child's bedroom, buttoning up her blazer. “Mikey, wear your Princess and The Frog t-shirt instead. Fancy gowns are for fancy occasions.” She crouched down next to him and gave him a hug. “You can wear it when you come home tonight. Heck, we can all have fancy dress up time.” 

That calmed the child down, and he nodded. Andrea ruffled his curls. “Have a good day at school kiddo. I gotta run babe, I'll seeya later.” She kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and rushed out the door. Michonne knew it was a court day for her, so she didn't begrudge her the quick goodbye. 

Once Mikey had his t-shirt on (it had little sparkles on the print so it was a fair compromise as far as he was concerned) Michonne hauled him out the door and towards the elevator. The door was about to close on them when she heard the sound of her least favorite voice.

“Hold the door please!” 

Michonne caught sight of Lisa trotting towards the elevator, but pretended not to hear or see her and let the doors close. It was a petty revenge, but it felt pretty good. 

**

Despite the relaxed first half of her shift and the fact that the break room at the natural foods store was empty except for her, by the time her lunch break rolled around Michonne found herself in a bit of a funk. Just hearing Lisa's voice earlier managed to stir up that uneasy feeling in her gut. She poked at the food in her Tupperware container, her appetite fading the more she thought about it. Her phone buzzed on the table next to her hand. It was a text from Andrea. 

“Did you know you were involved with a boss-ass lawyer bitch? We nailed the other guys hardcore today. >:)”

Michonne lips twitched into a shadow of a smile. Despite being together for three years, something as simple as a text from the other woman could make her feel good. It cut through the gloom and refocused her mind on good things. 

“You go baby. Does that mean we celebrate tonight?” She typed back.

“Aw yeah! We're gonna get wild. I'm talking chinese food and beer! Woo!” 

Michonne grinned. “Sounds like a plan.” Her thumb wiped at the screen of her phone, trying to get a smudge off of it. 

“And once Mikey's sound asleep, we can have the afterparty. ;)”

“Like last night? I should get grumpy more often if it involves what we did last night.” The way the conversation was turning was making Michonne's cheeks get warm, but she saw no harm in it. It was her lunch break after all.

“Hon, you don't have to get grumpy for me to eat you out. Hell I'd drive over to the store and do it to you right now if I could.” 

“Oh yeah?” She bit her lower lip and brushed her dreadlocks back. The back of her neck was getting warm now. 

“Yeah. I'd sneak us both into the bathroom in the back, push you up against the wall, and boom, I'd be on my knees giving you head.”

Michonne exhaled. From that one text Andrea had painted quite the image. She'd thought up of a similar fantasy a few times during boring shifts, though hers involved her and Andrea in the bulk aisle after hours, or in the break room with the door locked. She'd never mentioned them though, because she knew the blonde would immediately crack jokes about how they'd have cucumbers and other phallic vegetables at their disposal. 

“What? No foreplay? You're getting lazy. ;)” She typed back.

“No time for that kind of stuff when it's a quickie. I'd make you cum then run.” 

“Well you better not skimp tonight because I'm feeling a little needy.” 

“Aww, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm gonna take my time stroking you and kissing you until you're squirming and begging for more.” 

Michonne was about to answer with another flirty message when another one popped up.

“Shoot, gtg, break's over and I've got a mountain of paperwork to do. If I'm not back by six order us the usual from Jade Palace?”

“Sure hon. Love you.”

“Love you too. I'll be home asap to hang out with you and the kiddo. <3”

Michonne found herself looking back at that last message until her lunch break was over. It made her happier than the suggestion of good sex later that night. Though the latter was definitely nothing to sneeze at.


End file.
